


Dance Macabre

by Dizzojay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay
Summary: The Winchesters are preparing for Hallowe'en, but there's one important decision that really needs to be made ...





	Dance Macabre

“So, Sammy, it’s Hallowe’en.”

“We got our snacks, we got our decorations, we got our pet angel in a trenchcoat to ward off any evil spirits, now all we need is our evening’s entertainment.”

“Well, I was looking in the TV guide. There’s a really cool Hallowe’en themed ballet/opera performance on the arts channel tonight, called ‘Dance Macabre’, why don’t we watch that – it’s something different and a bit special?”

“But Sammy? There’s a horror double bill on the other channel; real high-quality, thought-provoking, psychological thrillers.” 

“Oh yeah? What films are they?”

“Kongzilla Armageddon and Sorority Zombie Boxing Babes.”

“Really? Dean? Thought provoking? I can feel my IQ drop just by listening to you saying the names.”

“Well okay then, Mr IQ Genius – let’s let Cas have the casting vote…”

“Cas?”

“… am I really your pet?”

*sigh* “Thanks Cas, really helpful…”

“Damnit Dean, I’m not spending Hallowe’en watching two crappy Z-movies that are written by morons and ‘acted’ by nobodies.”

“And I’m not watching a bunch of prissy chicks and pansies prancing around in tights.”

“Rock paper scissors…?”

…  
…

“Gee, Dean, this choreography is amazing, don’t you think?”

“Kill me now.”

xxxxx

end


End file.
